Eclats de verre
by NaoNow
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS. A l'affiche : Sourire. Mon existence sur ton visage. Pâquerette. Elle pour lui. Prière. Consoler le corps. Sous tes doigts. [N] Verre Brisé.
1. Sourire

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà l'ouverture d'un tout petit recueil de toutes petites fanfictions.

C'est un peu pour avoir l'impression d'écrire quelque chose, mais c'est surtout pour avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas !

Donc, oui, je le disais, les chapitres qui suivront seront des OS, pour sûr, mais des petits OS (moins d'une page).

Je pense qu'ils seront pour la majorité à classer dans la catégorie YAOI.

Donc, sinon, le blabla habituel, à savoir… les persos et l'univers de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Alors voilà pour le premier, mais je ne sais pas quand il y en aura d'autres…

Genre : romance  
Couple : Heero + Duo ( + Heero)   
Rating : G

* * *

**Sourire**

J'aime ton sourire par-dessus tout.

Pour le délicat étirement de tes lèvres, leur jolie courbe, les fossettes qui se forment sur tes joues, l'apparition du blanc de tes dents…

Tes dents qui ne sont d'ailleurs ni bien alignées, ni vraiment blanches. Comment pourrais-tu avoir une dentition parfaite avec la vie que tu as vécue ?

Tu n'es pas parfait, toi comme moi, nous le savons.

Même si ton corps est beau dans son ensemble, tes épaules larges bien marquées, tes muscles visibles bien que discrets, tes yeux à l'éclat magnifique, la finesse de tes doigts, tes fesses rebondies, tes jambes puissantes, tu gardes toujours des défauts.

C'est ce qui te fait, toi.

Tes mains sont rugueuses, à force de tenir toutes sortes d'armes, passant du couteau aux commandes du Deathscythe.

Tes oreilles sont décollées, comme tu t'amuses à les triturer quand tu t'ennuies.

Tu as de nombreuses cicatrices, encore plus que nous quatre, vestiges de la misère et la guerre.

Ta peau se marque facilement, tu te réveilles toujours avec le tatouage de la couette.

Et tes dents se chevauchent.

Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas parfait. Et ton sourire non plus.

Mais je le trouve adorable, et il m'émeut beaucoup, le sais-tu ?

Il illumine ton visage, et fait briller tes yeux. Il fait brûler mon cœur.

Je t'aime, toi. Pour ta douceur cachée, ta bienveillance discrète, ta bonne humeur, tes colères orageuses, tes regards brumeux, tes mains sur mon corps, tout ce que te fait, toi et tes imperfections.

Tes lèvres ne prononcent jamais de mots d'amour, qu'il soit fraternel, amical ou passionnel. Et j'aime cette façon que tu as de savoir faire passer tout ce qui est important dans ton sourire.

Ton sourire, c'est tout simplement toi.

Alors, je l'aime plus que tout, et te le fais savoir, de toutes les manières que je connais.

Et toi, toi… tu me souris.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. 

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Laura Kaede


	2. Mon existence sur ton visage

Coucou !

Voilà, un deuxième petit éclat.

Lettre et discours de Duo, amour toujours, réciprocité, bons sentiments... Bref, la routine, en fait. XD

En espérant, toujours, que vous passiez un bon moment.

**

* * *

**

**Mon existence sur ton visage**

_Puisque aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, je t'ai écrit ce mot. Il y a certaines choses que je veux que tu saches, comme je suis toujours aussi romantique. _

_Si je n'ai jamais été un enfant de cœur, je n'ai jamais été un démon non plus. Je crois que je n'étais qu'une esquisse maladroite d'un tableau qui pouvait être, somme toute, intéressant. _

_Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai pu enfin le réaliser, mais j'ai commencé à vivre le jour où je t'ai rencontré. J'ai toujours tendance à idéaliser les choses, et probablement que tu me dirais que j'ai encore décollé, qu'il est temps de regagner la terre ferme, mais… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai eu envie de me démener, pour autre chose que pour moi-même. Car avec du recul, je me dis que même cette guerre contre le tyran des colonies, c'était surtout pour me satisfaire, pour être aimé, acclamé en héros, quoique j'en aie dit. _

_Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pris conscience que ces aspirations étaient méprisables, tout simplement. J'ai vu dans tes yeux ta détermination, j'ai vu l'envie que tu avais de faire un monde meilleur, j'ai vu ta froideur apparente et entrevu des sentiments brûlants enfouis. Et j'ai eu envie, à ce moment, oui, j'ai eu envie de te rattraper. Pas d'être comme toi, mais d'être digne de faire cette guerre à tes côtés._

_Tu m'as regardé, directement, et tes yeux m'ont souri. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression que tu irradiais de beauté et de gentillesse, mais le reste de ton visage était toujours glacé. Alors, j'ai eu envie de te faire sourire franchement, de faire apparaître toute ta joie sur ton joli visage. _

_Ce jour a été pour moi comme celui de ma renaissance. Depuis lors, je ne vis que pour tout ça, que pour toi. Souris, ris, ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais ma vie n'avait de sens que par toi. _

_J'ai grandi sous ton regard, je suis devenu moi en te cherchant, puis en t'aimant, en caressant ta joue tendrement. _

_Je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer, avant de te rencontrer. Et même si un jour, tu ne tolères plus que je te touche, que je sois dans ton champ de vision, même si je m'efface dans l'ombre, je vivrai toujours pour toi. Et quand je mourrai, je me souviendrai de ces mots que je chéris, ces mots que tu m'as soufflés, un soir, après l'amour « Je t'aime pour toi. Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »_

_Je me souviens d'une petite phrase que j'ai lue, sur la pierre de l'Eglise Maxwell, il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait la force des amours démesurées. « J'aimerais être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur ta joue et mourir sur tes lèvres. » J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire ça à quelqu'un. C'est le plus bel abandon de soi. Et c'est le mien, pour toi._

_Ca fait dix ans, maintenant. Dix ans que les jours passent, dix ans que je t'aime de plus en plus, que je t'apprends. Je suis un homme, maintenant, mais tu es toujours comme un rêve pour moi, un rêve que j'ai saisi. _

_Lève tes deux bouts d'océan, mon Amour. J'ai encore des choses à te dire. _

…

« Et aujourd'hui, Heero, je vois tes larmes. Je vois ces perles d'eau qui coulent sur ta joue, qui tombent sur ma lettre que tu lis, je vois tes lèvres me murmurer des promesses d'amour éternel, et je me sens plus vivant que jamais.

Tu vois, Heero ?

J'ai été une larme, tu m'as donné la vie que je voulais avoir.

J'ai été _ta _larme.

Je suis né dans tes yeux.

Je vis sur ta joue.

Je mourrai sur tes lèvres.

Mais dans longtemps, mon Amour…

Parce que le simple fait que tu sois là me donne envie de vivre. »

* * *

Une petite review ? 

Je vous aime toujours.

Laura Kaede


	3. Pâquerette

Coucou !

Il est un peu long pour être ici, mais ceci dit, sur ses trois pages, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'encre, lol.

**Couple **: 4+2(+4 ?) pour changer un peu…

**Genre** : Romance, encore et toujours, un peu d'angst.

* * *

**Pâquerette **

Un jeune homme s'assoit, laisse ses membres se détendre, sur un carré d'herbe rescapé d'un champ de bataille. Ses gestes sont un peu las, un peu usés. Ses cheveux évoquent les champs, et les traits de son visage reflètent l'innocence, mais ses épaules sont basses, un poids invisible semblant l'accabler.

Et puis soudain, un bref sourire paradoxalement indéfinissable éclaire son visage, entre la mélancolie, le désespoir, la tendresse et le bonheur.

D'une poche de sa chemise, avec précaution, il sort une fleur éclatante, blanche comme rien dans ce monde ne pourra jamais l'être, plus belle que jamais pour ses derniers instants.

Il la regarde, appréhendant, comme un nageur non expérimenté avant un plongeon, se jetant à l'eau brutalement et sans porte de sortie.

Alors commence une douce litanie aux accents durs de sentiments refoulés.

Sa voix douce qui ne tremble pas alterne la comptine enfantine et les murmures de son abandon à l'être mourant.

A aucun moment ses yeux ne se ferment, observant la cruauté de ses gestes et la chute des pétales qu'il arrache en rythme, un à un. C'est une douloureuse torture qu'il inflige sans aucune pitié.

Comme si c'était un besoin vital, il fait le décompte connu des amoureux éperdus.

Et les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres sont ainsi…

_« _Tu m'aimes…

_Un peu… _

Parce qu'on ne doit pas se laisse emporter par nos sentiments, que tout doit être mesuré, limité.

_Beaucoup… _

Parce que je ne sais rien faire sans m'investir totalement, que je ne peux rien faire sans ressentir pleinement.

_Passionnément… _

Parce que ces sensations sont trop fortes, parce qu'elles ne suffisent pas, jamais.

_A la folie… _

Parce que c'est toi.

_Pas du tout… _

Parce que c'est ce qui devrait être, ce que je devrais souhaiter.

_Un peu… _

Parce que c'est ce que nos effleurements représentent.

_Beaucoup… _

Parce que je veux toujours plus, toujours trop.

_Passionnément… _

Parce que mes reins s'embrasent pour toi, dans l'obscurité de mes nuits.

_A la folie… _

Parce que tu n'es pas là, et que je t'imagine.

_Pas du tout… _

Parce que c'est ce qui résulte de toutes ces illusions d'amour.

_Un peu… _

Parce que c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour faire naître l'espoir.

_Beaucoup… _

Parce que c'est alors ce à quoi j'aspire, innocemment.

_Passionnément… _

Parce que c'est ce qui vient ensuite, immanquablement.

_A la folie… _

Parce que mes sens m'emportent trop loin dans toutes ses aspirations.

_Pas du tout… _

Parce que jamais je n'abandonne, que je dois me battre, contre moi-même s'il le faut.

_Un peu… _

Parce que j'ai peur, malgré moi.

_Beaucoup… _

Parce que la vie me semble plus forte que tout.

_Passionnément… _

Parce que mes regards descendent trop souvent vers le bas de ton dos, de ton ventre.

_A la folie… _

Parce que j'en ai envie, profondément.

_Pas du tout… _

Parce que je veux finir cette guerre sans en souffrir plus que nécessaire.

_Un peu… _

Parce qu'il existe sûrement une amitié entre nous.

_Beaucoup… _

Parce que c'est plus qu'un simple lien.

_Passionnément… _

Parce que c'est plus que fraternel.

_A la folie… _

Parce que c'est un serment de sang, de guerre, de mort.

_Pas du tout… _

Parce que peut-être ma présence te nuit-elle.

_Un peu… _

Parce que personne ne peut t'être indifférent.

_Beaucoup… _

Parce que tu as cette vivacité dans tes paroles…

_Passionnément…_

Parce que tu as cette intensité dans ton regard…

_A la folie… _

Parce que c'est tout de toi… »

Et il s'arrête. Brusquement. A sa fleur ne reste qu'un pétale.

Et il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas l'arracher, Lui. Pas celui-là.

Pas ces trois petits mots si durs contre son cœur débordant d'amour.

Les muscles tendus, il contemple froidement la fleur, déchue de sa beauté, comme si c'était elle le responsable de cette ironique mascarade.

Alors sa main se referme sèchement sur celle qu'il avait cueillie solennellement, ses ongles entaillant la peau de sa paume.

Et des larmes viennent emplir ses yeux si purs, et glissent sur ses jouent roses d'émotion.

Et pendant qu'il réfrène ses sanglots, une ombre se faufile tendrement derrière lui.

Des bras l'enlacent, une bouche lui murmure quelques mots qu'il reconnaît avant même de les avoir entendus, une odeur trop bien connue vient chatouiller son nez.

« Ca ne va pas, Kitty Quat' ? »

Et sa main laisse tomber la fleur, douloureusement broyée, témoin d'une détresse adolescente.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça, Duo ? » sa voix est curieusement claire, limpide comme de l'eau.

Les bras se referment, la silhouette s'accorde un moment avant de répondre, avant de comprendre. La fleur, les pétales éparpillés, les larmes…

Et pour toute réponse, ses lèvres se posent dans un sourire sur le cou offert à lui, pour le parsemer de petits baisers amoureux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Une review ? (même une toute petite petite XD)

Zib'

Laura Kaede


	4. Elle, pour lui

Voilà le numéro 4, ça en fera deux en un jour. C'est grave, docteur ? XD

C'est un 2 + Relena. Je me demande comment vous le prendrez…

* * *

**Elle, pour lui **

Duo aime se perdre dans la douceur de son toucher.

Elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre tout contre son cœur qu'il entend battre si fort.

Il aime son regard tendre, il aime la sensation de brûlure que ses mains laissent sur sa peau.

Quand il se réveille, elle est tout près de lui, quand il se couche, il s'enroule autour d'elle.

Il aime lui faire l'amour, caresser ses hanches, faire remonter ses mains, empoigner la rondeur de ses seins.

Elle est toujours là pour lui, il est toujours là pour elle.

Il veille sur elle, parce qu'elle est sa lumière.

Ses longs cheveux blonds reflètent le Soleil, et il aime glisser ses doigts dans cette cascade claire.

Tout n'est que bonté chez elle. Elle est l'amour personnifié.

Si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il le lui donnera. Sa vie, s'il le faut. De toute façon, il ne vit que pour elle.

Il s'était depuis bien longtemps résigné, avait laissé Heero l'aimer. Il avait laissé sombrer son cœur, quand il avait vu l'intensité des sentiments du japonais pour la jolie princesse.

Comment lui en vouloir, à elle, si belle, si pure ?

Elle…

Duo n'avait pas voulu y croire, quand Heero lui avait dit, agonisant dans la douceur bienveillante de ses bras, qu'elle ne voyait que lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que lui.

Lui… Alors qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir, lui, Heero, le sauveur. Alors qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir, lui, celui que Duo avait aimé si fort.

Et quand Heero avait fermé les yeux pour la toute dernière fois, quand il avait prié Duo d'apprendre à aimer la belle reine, et de la rendre heureuse pour lui, quand Duo avait compris que pour aimer Heero, il fallait qu'il l'aime, elle, il avait commencé à voir toutes ses qualités, à voir quelle était sa perfection.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'aime, il a presque douloureusement besoin d'elle. Il sait que si elle vient à mourir, il n'aura alors plus de raison de vivre. Alors il veille sur elle, s'émerveille encore et toujours de sa beauté, de sa douceur, de son intelligence.

Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi cette femme parfaite l'a choisi lui, mais il est l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il aime Heero à travers elle, et il l'aime elle pour ce qu'elle est.

Wufei trouve cette situation malsaine, et Duo comprend aisément que ce ne soit pas évident à accepter, à tolérer, en dehors de leur petit cocon à tous les deux.

Mais Duo l'aime, elle, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux autres. Il les adore, elle et ses sourires.

Il la rend heureuse, tout simplement.

Par amour pour elle, par amour pour lui.

* * *

En espérant toujours.

Merci d'avoir lu. Vous laissez une petite review ?

Zibouxouilles.

Laura Kaede


	5. Prière

Konnichiwa !

Je crois que je suis malade XD. Voilà encore un autre éclat.

Celui-ci, il n'a pas de couple à proprement parler, du moins il s'est terni avec leur illusion de vie.

Il est assez angsté. Le POV est d'Heero.

Ah ! Il faut aussi que je dise que c'est une song - fic. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par la chanson, il suffit de me laisser un petit mot, dans une review par exemple, lol. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'envoyer, et de faire ainsi la pub de Hyde, un chanteur nippon que je trouve génial.

* * *

**Prière **

Quelle est ma vie, après trente ans de crime ? Il me semble que les jours, les heures, se succèdent infiniment, sans aucune saveur.

Je suis un mercenaire. Je n'ai plus de patrie, plus de foyer, plus de famille. Je n'ai plus rien.

Je suis un terroriste. **Je franchis les frontières**, les mœurs. Je détruis des vies.

Je suis un professionnel. J'agis sans vague, **sans bruit**, sans incident. L'habitude forme l'habileté.

Plus rien n'est un obstacle. Je sais rien qu'en voyant un homme quel calibre me suffirait à le tuer sans douleur. Je sais s'il se débattra de manière rusée ou pitoyable.

Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment. Ma vie n'aura jamais été qu'une succession désolante de combats. Mon cœur n'est qu'**un désert **aride, que pourtant il y a quelques années j'avais eu l'espoir fou de le voir se combler. Ce n'était qu'un mirage, et la chaleur harassante a depuis longtemps repris ses droits sur ce désert **que personne ne pourrait jamais connaître**.

Le temps passe, je tue sans presque le réaliser. Et quand vient l'heure du repos, j'y repense. Avant, ça ne me faisait rien, et je bénis ces jours qui, à défaut d'être heureux, n'étaient pas désespérés.

Mais un jour, je ne sais plus quand, ayant perdu depuis longtemps la notion réelle du temps, une de mes victimes, un pasteur aux idées dérangeantes, m'a soufflé, agonisant, avec pitié, « Je prierai pour votre salut. » Et ses mots me sont restés, comme s'il me les avait tatoué au fer rouge.

Depuis lors, je ne peux plus empêcher mes pensées de se multiplier. Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'oublier. **La tristesse **revient inlassablement. L'idée douloureuse d'avoir tout raté.

**Comme elle me détruit**… Ou du moins détruit l'illusion d'homme que j'étais parvenu à parfaire. Mais **je sais que je n'ai pas le choix**. Je me suis détourné du droit chemin il y a 20 ans, quand j'ai décidé de « protéger » la paix qu'on avait durement gagnée.

Je me complais à dire qu'il n'y a plus de porte de sortie. Je ne sais même pas si je veux vraiment fuir cette existence qui ne mérite pas d'être appelée vie. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, ou si j'en ai simplement le droit. **Est-ce raisonnable ?** Sûrement pas. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de raisonnable. Est-ce que le fait **prendre une vie** est pardonnable ?

Mais je ne tiendrai plus la route bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas vieux à proprement parler, mais on est vite mis sur la touche quand on fait ce que je fais. **Et j'ai besoin de savoir** si une main pourrait m'être offerte. Parce que je ne m'en sortirai pas seul, et que ce n'est pas l'être qui se tient à mes côtés qui va m'aider.

Si seulement je pouvais dire à quelqu'un, presque innocemment « **Dis-moi où je pourrais voir la lumière ? **» Mais ce n'est qu'une chimère, un rêve insaisissable. Et je continue de tuer.

**Je dégaine le revolver**,** et je vise**. Les hommes tombent, mais **le monde continue de tourner**.

Et **comme dans un rêve**,** j'erre**.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je me demande si je peux simplement avoir l'orgueil d'affirmer que j'existe. Avec des identités fictives, **je passe la frontière**, et j'en viens parfois à souhaiter que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, remarque la supercherie à laquelle je ne crois plus.

Les restes de Duo m'accompagnent. Il m'aurait suivi n'importe où. Il était malheureusement trop fragile, et sa conscience effritée s'est brisée en mille morceaux. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais me vanter de cette ironie, **Dieu est à mes côtés**.

**Le****sacrifice qu'on a fait au nom du Paradis**, d'une alliance Terre – Colonies… est-ce que tout ça a encore un sens ? La paix ne peut pas être universelle, pour la simple raison que les hommes ne peuvent pas occulter la notion de pouvoir.

Je ne crois plus en rien, mais **je prie**. Je prie pour rendre à l'enfant redoutable qui autrefois s'appelait Duo son innocence. **Mais il n'y a pas d'issue. **Si seulement, si seulement j'avais compris avant…

Je crois qu'il m'a aimé, pauvre adolescent qu'il était, et peut-être l'ai-je aimé en retour, sans m'en apercevoir. Mais à présent, **je tire une balle de plomb** et **c'est si froid**… **Ca ne peut pas être l'amour**. Non, sa flamme s'est éteinte au fil des années qui ont passées, de la dégradation de notre humanité.

**Et j'ai besoin de savoir**… Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, me dise… Ou si je pouvais trouver moi-même la réponse à mes déboires… Toi, conscience, **dis-moi comment je pourrais voir la lumière **!

Shinigami, toi qui me regardes chaque jour, vois ! **Je dégaine le revolver et je vise**. Pourquoi, alors que je sombre, **le monde se tient toujours**,** comme un rêve** ?

Et **j'erre**…

Duo, toi qui t'es détruit, toi qui dors dans les tréfonds de ton inconscience, comme tu as eu raison de fermer les yeux sur cette réalité…

Mais pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? **J'ai besoin de savoir**. Ouvre les yeux, Duo. Et dis-moi… **dis-moi comment je pourrais voir la lumière**.

Tu me suis toujours, mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Est-ce que tu es heureux, ainsi ? J'ai souvent souhaité que tout cela finisse, une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai désiré du fond de mon être que la mort me prenne, j'ai même failli saisir le poignard pour elle. Je le souhaite encore Duo, mais je t'attends.

Je veux que tes yeux me regardent comme ils le faisaient, il y a vingt ans. Je veux revoir ton étincelle. Je veux me souvenir de la chaleur de l'amour.

**Je dégaine**. **Le revolver** est si froid… **Et je vise**. Mais quand bien même je tire…** le monde tourne encore**.

Alors **comme dans un rêve**, je tue, je t'attends. Quand mon cœur battra pour la dernière fois, je veux que ce soit toi qui fermes mes paupières. **Entends-moi prier**, Duo. Entends-moi te prier.

Regarde-moi, pauvre soldat. Je te prie, toi, dieu déchu. En tant qu'humain, pour mon absolution…

Je sais que tu viendras, pour moi, pauvre pêcheur. Alors, puisque c'est la seule chose qui me reste à faire, **j'erre**.

* * *

Voilà. J'ose espérer que vous avez aimé. 

Laura Kaede.

Les paroles originales :

**PRAYER**

_I'm crossing the borderline  
Without a sound  
A wilderness  
No one could ever know  
The sadness  
How it brings me down  
I know I have no choice_

_Is it wise ? Taking a life ?_

_- And I need to know  
Tell me how I should see the light  
I draw the gun  
And I take aim  
The world stands still  
Like a dream  
I stray_

_I'm crossing the borderline  
God's on my side  
The sacrifice  
We make in heaven's name  
I'm praying  
But there's no escape  
I fire a ball of lead  
It's so cold  
This can't be love_

_- (X2)_

_Hear me pray _

_I stray_

**HYDE**


	6. Consoler le corps

Bonjour !

Un autre éclat, un autre moment. C'est pas très gai, j'ai des périodes comme ça, XD.

Bonne lecture si possible !

* * *

**Consoler le corps **

« Tu es magnifique. »

Comme d'habitude, le bleu de tes yeux s'assombrit alors que tu entends mes mots. Je sais que tu voudrais me dire d'arrêter toute cette mascarade, me supplier de te laisser.

Mais une fois de plus, tu n'en as pas le courage. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que tu n'es pas un lâche.

Je lève mes bras et caresse ta joue. Tu fermes les yeux et frémis. Je crois que tu retiens tes larmes. Je ne suis plus surpris par tes faiblesses, à présent, mais tes pleurs me font toujours aussi mal. Pourtant je sais que jamais tu ne laisseras couler cette eau salée sur tes joues. Tu ne veux pas paraître encore plus faible devant moi. Pour toi, ça serait comme te traîner dans la boue.

Avec douceur, comme je sais si bien le faire, je glisse mes mains dans tes cheveux bruns, à la hauteur de ta nuque, puis je te serre contre moi.

Tes muscles sont tendus. Je me demande pourquoi tu reviens toujours, alors que tu sembles si répulsif à mes étreintes. De nouveau dans mes bras, sur mon lit, dans mon appartement. Tout ça est mon territoire. Ainsi, je m'émerveille chaque fois de ta présence en bas des escaliers.

« Heero… » mon murmure est calme, adoratif. Et comme toujours, tu te détends.

Je sais que rien ne pourra te le faire oublier. Je sais que quand tu es avec moi, il te faut du temps pour accepter ça de la part d'un autre homme que lui.

Etre en toi, comme ça… Je me demande si ma présence ressemble à la sienne, à l'intérieur de toi. Si quand tu fermes les yeux, quand l'extase arrive, je me demande si dans le délire du plaisir tu ne penses pas à lui, si tu ne t'imagines pas que ce corps qui te prend est le sien. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée que tu pourrais gémir son nom quand c'est moi qui suis là.

Ca fait trois ans qu'il est parti. J'espère qu'un jour ton cœur pourra oublier les blessures que sa mort t'a infligées. Quelles promesses avait-il pu te faire ? A quel point était-il attentif ? J'aimerais que tu viennes pour me parler de lui, me dire comment il était, que je puisse savoir comment agir, comment t'aimer aussi bien qu'il le faisait.

Je descends mes mains le long de ton corps, t'arrachant des soupirs. Tu enlèves ta chemise, et moi la mienne. Alors je te colle à nouveau à mon corps, pour que tu sentes combien je fais en sorte qu'il épouse parfaitement le tien.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu viens me voir. Parce que tu as besoin d'amour, et que je suis le seul qui t'en offre autant qu'il le faisait. Alors tu viens te perdre dans mes bras, contre mon corps.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Pourquoi es-tu toujours si désespéré quand tu t'abandonnes à moi ? Parce que mes bras ne t'enlacent pas aussi bien que les siens le faisaient ? Mais dis-moi, je t'en prie… apprends-moi comment apaiser ton chagrin.

« Duo… » Je souris. Ceci est ma récompense. C'est mon nom que tu appelles, c'est moi que tu supplies d'emporter ton esprit. Ce n'est pas lui… ce n'est plus Trowa. C'est moi qui fais frémir tes sens, qui te pers dans un abîme dont le retour doit être si dur… Mais je sais que ton corps aime ça.

Alors je le ferai autant de fois que nécessaire, Heero. Si je peux te faire l'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… si tu peux oublier ta peine quand je danse aux creux de tes reins…

Je consolerai ton corps, avec adoration, avec passion, avec amour.

Et un jour, je consolerai ton âme.

Peut-être.

* * *

Une petite review ? 

Merci.

Laura Kaede


	7. Sous tes doigts

Coucou !

En voilà un autre, centré sur Trowa (et Quatre), comme on me l'avait demandé.

* * *

**Sous tes doigts**

Ta main est posée sur la mienne. Tes doigts tapotent sur le dos de ma main le rythme effréné de je ne sais quelle chanson dont tu raffoles, comme un pigeon picore les miettes de pain rassis que lui envoient des femmes ridées, lasses de leur vie monotone.

Je fais semblant de lire le pavé que je tiens dans mon autre main, assis confortablement sur notre canapé. Le silence règne dans la maison, on entendrait les cigales chanter si seulement elles survivaient sur L4.

Pourtant il m'est impossible de me concentrer sur les quelques phrases écrites sur ma page ; tu t'es installé tout contre moi, et tu t'amuses à voir combien de temps je tiendrai, soumis à cette torture.

Si je me tournais vers toi, je suis sûr que je verrais un sourire malicieux éclairer ton visage, et je sais qu'il me faudrait à tout prix éviter l'azur de tes yeux pour garder un semblant de dignité. Alors je tente, vainement mais vaillamment, de rester concentré sur ce livre aussi passionnant qu'un vieux documentaire, d'ignorer ton corps gracile qui se meut contre moi, de ne pas sentir le picotement agaçant de tes doigts.

Tu sais que je ne tiendrai pas. Tu sais qu'un regard vers toi et ce sera ma fin. Tu sais qu'il te suffit de ça pour gagner. Et tu aimes tout contrôler.

Je sais que bientôt je n'en pourrai plus, que je me noierai dans ton ciel sans nuage. Je crois que Dieu, si jamais il existe, t'a doté de ce bleu si pur seulement pour faire ressortir ta diablerie, pour qu'en te regardant, les humains comprennent que les apparences sont trompeuses.

Moi, j'ai appris à le comprendre. Cependant, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, alors peu m'importe. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te résiste. Et je sais que plus on le fait, plus tu deviens fougueux, plus tu es passionné. Alors je te tiens tête, pour que tu te laisses emporter par une vague de folie, et que tu m'en punisses plus tard, car j'aime la façon que tu as de me faire expier mes fautes… On n'a rien sans rien.

Et quand je te ferai face, prêt à subir les conséquences de mes actes, je sais que le reste de cette journée sera mouvementée, et que tu m'emmèneras dans ce monde de pêché que tu connais si bien.

Et alors, je ferai mien cet ange démoniaque.

Tes yeux trop bleus… ne sont qu'à moi.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Quelque part, je vais gagner sans que tu le saches. Peut-être que c'est moi qui garde le contrôle, finalement.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Zib'

Laura Kaede


	8. Verre Brisé

Bonjour !

Heero + Duo + Heero. Triste.

Il fallait que je le fasse, celui-là :

* * *

**Verre brisé**

Ma vie s'étale à mes pieds.

C'est une de nos plus jolies photos. Nous sommes à Venise, sur la Place Saint Marc, entourés de pigeons. Nous rions, comme un volatile se plait dans tes cheveux, avide de nourriture. Des passants nous regardent en souriant, attendris, alors que le Soleil d'été brille et réchauffe les cœurs.

A l'emplacement du mien, une marque d'impact fait naître cinq fissures qui s'étendent le long de cette image bénie. Le verre morcelé s'est éparpillé tout autour, formant comme un halo entourant une icône sacrée sur le parquet de notre salon.

Tu as jeté le cadre, il s'est brisé en mille morceaux d'amour.

Est-ce que ce temps où nous pensions que nous serions heureux pour toujours est terminé ? Est-ce que la page est tournée à jamais ?

Pourquoi le ton a-t-il monté, cette fois ? Qu'a-t-on fait de travers ? N'est-ce pas trop facile de dire que nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre ensemble ?

Il aura fallu que le verre se brise pour que je commence à réaliser.

C'est comme si les morceaux formaient des mots implicites, et pourtant si évidents.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » J'ai l'impression qu'ils me hurlent cette question désespérée, signe de fin d'amour.

L'angoisse me prend au ventre. Je ne veux pas que tout finisse. Je veux continuer à te voir en fermant les yeux chaque soir et en les ouvrant chaque matin. Je veux te préparer des petits déjeuners au lit, te voir lever les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement, te prendre dans mes bras pour un oui pour un non.

Est-ce que je t'aime ? La réponse est pourtant là, ancrée en moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublié tout ça ?

Tu es là, tremblotant, plus beau que jamais alors que je suis en train de te perdre. Tes yeux marins se sont perdus dans l'océan et je sens un vent froid souffler vicieusement, t'emportant loin de moi. Je vois que tu es malheureux, que tu n'en peux plus. Tes épaules sont tendues, comme pour retenir les spasmes accompagnant les larmes que tu t'empêches de verser.

Je me sens misérable, méprisable. J'ai oublié de t'aimer.

Mes épaules se secouent, et avant que je réalise que je suis en train de pleurer, je suis à genoux, à la limite du désespoir.

« Ne pars pas… » Je me demande si tu m'as compris. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer, je ne sais plus comment faire pour respirer. Ma supplication se perd dans un flot de sanglots.

Tes pas résonnent sur le parquet, quelque part à côté de moi, s'éloignant. Ma vie est suspendue à leur écho.

Et puis comme dans un rêve, ils reviennent, et je sens tes bras autour de moi. Tu pleures aussi. Tu t'accroches à moi de toutes tes forces, et je suffoque sous le poids.

« Plus jamais… »

Non, plus jamais, Heero. Plus jamais.

Le verre ne se brisera plus jamais. J'en prendrai soin comme de ma vie.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Et sans un mot de plus, tu me laisses là, sur le sol, pantelant. J'ai cru tu me pardonnais, mais peut-être ne le peux-tu plus.

Je ne voudrais pas pouvoir, mais je comprends. Je t'ai trop fait souffrir.

L'appartement me semble si vide, brusquement. L'essentiel vient de s'échapper en prenant ses jambes à son coup, et je continue de sangloter vainement au milieu de cet appartement dénudé, seul devant l'imposante cheminée, devant le feu mourrant, si semblable à notre amour.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, je me relève et saisis le soufflet, puis m'acharne à faire revivre les flammes éteintes.

Tout est à refaire. De la même façon que je porte de nouveaux morceaux de bois aux cendres, je te volerai à nouveau ton cœur, coûte que coûte.

Tout est à refaire, et je me sens d'attaque pour recoller les morceaux. Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie, cette vie qui n'a commencé qu'après la guerre, je ne peux l'imaginer avec ton absence.

Je suis à toi et te ferai à nouveau mien. Tes yeux, les traits si fins de ton visage, tes épaules larges, ton torse si bien dessiné, ta peau légèrement bronzée, tes sourires précieux, tout ça me manque déjà alors que tu n'es parti que depuis une heure à présent.

Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Avec précaution, je ramasse la photo, coincée sous le verre tranchant. Un éclat de verre me rentre en plein milieu de ma paume, et le sang coule sur notre image heureuse. Heureusement il s'efface sur le papier plastifié avant que je ne cède à la panique.

Le jour viendra où nous la regarderons en souriant et en pensant à ce jour malheureux où nous avions failli être séparés pour toujours.

Comme tu le dis souvent « Daijoubu dakara ». Je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je ne dois pas écouter les larmes qui n'en finissent plus de couler sur mes joues.

Je pose doucement la photo sur la table, et regarde les fleurs que tu as apportées ce matin. Le bouquet est superbe, multicolore mais composé d'une seule variété de fleurs.

Un mot est attaché à une tige : « immortelles ». Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Tu t'intéresses un peu au langage des fleurs, et je sais ce que les immortelles signifient : Je te fais souffrir.

« Pardon… » j'implore, même si tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre, pour prendre pitié. « Pardon… » Mes sanglots m'arrachent la poitrine, je vois trouble.

« Pardon… »

« Pardon… »

Pardon… et c'est peut-être le mot le plus difficile sur cette Terre.

**Fin.  
**

* * *

Remarquez que j'ai réussi à sauvegarder la dernière touche d'espoir ! lol

Une remarque ?  
**  
**


End file.
